yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AzureKesil
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Card Trivia:Machine-Armored Angel, Enginel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UltimateKuriboh (Talk) 03:37, April 10, 2013 Raging Flame Sprite edit I noticed you edited the Spanish lore of "Raging Flame Sprite". Just wondering, do you have the card itself? The Wiki is in sore need of pictures of Spanish cards, so if you could upload any pics, that would be appreciated. (But if you have a scanner, or access to a scanner, scans would be better appreciated). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 02:55, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean by "trial and error?" --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 03:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Yeah you can. Don't think there's any Spanish version of the manga, and the promotional card should only exist in English and Japanese. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 07:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Card Images When you upload card images, please use the following in your edit summary when you upload them (copy/paste them). If you somehow forget, you can edit the file and add it in afterwards. If you uploaded an image like File:OverlayBooster-LVAL-EN-C-1E.png, then you would use the following: For Official Proxies, you use: And for Chinese/Japanese cards, you use: --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:51, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'd just copy/paste from another gallery page for the same product. While you're at it, change any copied .jpg names into .png. You'll also have to do that for the language too (DE --> SP)... An easy way to do this is paste it into Microsoft Word, then use the "Find -->Replace with" function to replace all instances of "-DE-" with "-SP-". Same for .jpg to .png as well. :Even then, it's technically not "finished", as User:Dinoguy1000/boilerplate would have to be applied to it (it makes the gallery look up-to-date in terms of newer card galleries, since you're likely copy/pasting old galleries). But you don't need to worry about that; just laying out the framework is good enough. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 08:49, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Licensing You Spanish image uploads are very appreciated. 2 things though *1. It is preferred that you upload all images as pngs, even if we have an image currently that is a jpg. *2. You are adding parts to the licensing that does not need to be there. It breaks the page when you add it. Thank you for your contributions. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:17, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :We are very happy to collaborate with other language Wikis. I in particular have long desired to work with the Spanish wiki to acquire more images, since they are next to impossible to find online, especially without watermarks. A while ago we put a call out on our Facebook page for Spanish images and did get several new editions to our galleries, but sadly that died down pretty quickly. If you have an online source(s), please share it. Kind regards. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm drooling right now. I had 2 of those sites already and knew Ebay of course (though I was rarely successful with Ebay), but those others are new to me and have nice quality images! Will check them out in detail later, thanks a bunch! --Golden Key (talk • ) 13:58, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't push yourself too hard; we've made it this long without them, plus I know at least one other admin who'll be willing to help with this. --Golden Key (talk • ) 15:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) About watermarked images: while we are by no means consistent or comprehensive in its use, we do have a template meant to be used to tag images with watermarks, which adds them to a maintenance category, to allow for easier tracking and (in theory, at least) replacement; you're more than welcome to nab the template and translate it for the Spanish wiki, though you may have to adjust it somewhat to work with your messagebox templating system (we use Wikipedia's mbox system; I don't know what the Spanish wiki uses). =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 22:18, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Don't let things like BIJ-S040 trip you up, regarding card images. Just use the term "-SP" in the image name (since it's Spanish) and the corresponding "SP" for region in the OCG-TCG card image template. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Spanish Unlimited Edition only? Also, along with the above message I posted, I noticed this while trawling for Spanish card images. Something about some Spanish cards only existing in Unlimited Edition? (Not sure if we already know that.) --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:41, August 29, 2014 (UTC) File types Hi again Azure. Just a reminder: even if a previous version of an image is a jpg, we'd prefer if you upload a new version as a png. Thanks! --Golden Key (talk • ) 15:24, November 26, 2014 (UTC) LCJW-SP Azure, are you able to find any Spanish images from LCJW? I'm wondering if they exist at all. --Golden Key (talk • ) 19:11, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Database update Unsure if you noticed already, but the database is now updated with all international lores for all TCG cards released up to THSF. That being said, I've seen you replace some Spanish card lores with newer ones. Would you mind creating an errata page for these instances, or just add to an already-existing one? You don't have to master how to use "highlighting" and "crossing out"; just putting the different lores and card pics (if available) are good enough. Example. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:50, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to let Dinoguy handle that, regarding the anime template. And yes, the Wiki has been acting up lately, but that's because SMW here is getting upgraded, and there are some incompatible issues going on. Wiki staff is apparently working on it, but there is no estimated finish date. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:34, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, it is iffy. It doesn't technically further support that Dharc is a male monster. If the Spanish translators actually made a mistake, and Dharc is a female monster, it's not like they could have changed the text of "Unpossessed" to correspond to that. They would have had to put "monstruos Encantador/a" anyways. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:33, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Mover rights I've upgraded you to mover, so if you ever misname an upload you can now rename it. Let me know if you need any assistance with this. --Golden Key (talk • ) 16:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:"Magician's Valkyria" and the YGO! Database. Here's my response. When you click on the image to open it up in a new tab, in order to view it "unwatermarked", just delete everything in the url next to the 414 number, so that you get this url: http://www.elrincondelduelista.com/414/ysyr-sp023-valquiria-del-mago.jpg . --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 14:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: A quick question. I assume you're using Wikia skin to navigate the Wiki. In the future, go to the file page, scroll down a little bit, and click on "File History". This will allow you to see the other images and revert to older images easily from there. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:40, August 17, 2015 (UTC) RE:Two questions and a request. Sorry for the late response. And sorry, the foreign language translations for videogame cards' names and lores will have to wait until we roll out a new template for it (similar to the anime/manga template). You can feel free to "unlock" the archived thread for Billy Decks though (I think you can do it by reverting the most recent change). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Using proxy images for TCG reprints Unless the TCG reprint has an errata, we keep using the old real-life card image until we get an real-life card image of the reprint. This is regarding "Ultimaya Tzolkin". --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 06:26, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Spanish dub Unsure if you watch it, but if you do, can you confirm this? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:11, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Tori Meadows/Kotori Mizuki Thank you for the edit for the Heartland Museum article I needed someone to improve it. --Torimay24 (talk • ) 22:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC)Torimay24 Uploading card images Hello there! I don't know why I haven't addressed you yet, but here I am, better late than never. You upload lots of pics, so may I recommend you this? This is something I came up with, to facilitate the process of uploading card images. It generates the automatically, you don't need to fill everything manually. If you find it easier to use than the , feel free to use it. If you have questions, please ask. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 09:04, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's supposed to be foolproof. Though if you find any mistake or have any suggestions, feel free to throw them at me! :Thanks a lot! It's great to hear that! I appreciate your work as well, sometimes I go to the Spanish Wikia to grab the Spanish pics; They are usually hard to find. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 09:24, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Missing Spanish cards list Actually that list would be very helpful. I have to spend a lot of time to check and even create galleries just to see which cards are missing. Time which I could spend scanning and uploading cards instead. I don't care how the list is compiled. All I need to know is if this list includes missing cards only on the English Wikia or the Spanish Wikia as well (since I noticed the latter has more Spanish card images available). Or by "interwebs" did you mean cards not available not only on Wikias but the whole internet? Thanks Fensterhoff (talk • ) 10:40, May 28, 2016 (UTC) RE:Where should I upload this? Well, it's probably best to upload them according to their artworks (since I would think it's easier to confuse names than artworks). You can upload the full vg screens to something like imgur.com and share the link. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:26, June 27, 2016 (UTC) DBT text dump You're able to get a text dump of all the DBT cards, are you? I might be interested, but I don't know what kind of language knowledge you were hoping for. I've been using this list at the moment, User:WinterNightmare/DBT lores, which is English-only and lists about 328 cards. Do you know how many cards are in the game? -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:02, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. There are 800 cards in the game. In this order, the dump lists: :* 800 English names :* 679 French names :* 664 Spanish names :* 672 German names :* 651 Italian names :* 784 English lores :* 785 French lores :* 787 Spanish lores :* 786 German lores :* 784 Italian lores :The cards are listed in the same order in each group. The order they use is a standard order Konami have used in multiple video games and their online database. Although the order is reversed in the dump. I've relisted them at: :* User:Deltaneos/DBT text/en :* User:Deltaneos/DBT text/fr :* User:Deltaneos/DBT text/es :* User:Deltaneos/DBT text/de :* User:Deltaneos/DBT text/it :If we had a full 800 entries for each group, even if a blank line was posted wherever a card is missing, I would be able to do some find and replace operations to group all the names and lores for each card together. -- Deltaneos (talk) 18:53, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The dump doesn't list any duplicate strings. e.g. "Ryu-Kishin" has the same name in multiple languages, so it only lists the first one. "Alpha", "Beta" and "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" all have the same lore. It's only listed once rather than three times. ::Yeah, you'd really want to be able to hack the game to show the cards you want to screenshot. Unfortunately the user who managed to get those Armor monster screenshots hasn't been around in years. ::Creating 800 pages (ignoring the images) doesn't necessarily have to take a long time. If we can group together all the information we need, it should be possible to create each page with a single copy and paste. We've done that for some video games, such as Forbidden Memories. (Although not in five languages.) ::-- Deltaneos (talk) 21:01, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::For the DDS combinations, I think it's only the ones which use the top and bottom half of the same monster, rather than two halves of different monsters, which have been given articles. I think there's over 19,000 custom combinations. -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:56, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::I wasn't involved in their creation, but from what I can tell Rodtheanimegod4ever was asking around for screenshots of those cards. Lon3wolf volunteered and uploaded them. While he did that, Rod created each article manually, getting the stats from the uploaded images. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:02, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I've updated the English and German lists to include names and lores, which are shared with other cards or languages, so we have a full 800 for each. You can help out with the other languages, if you want. -- Deltaneos (talk) 02:14, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :It seems the European version of the game updated the English text when it added the other languages. e.g. "Nightmare Penguin" has a different lore in each version. You can see my discussion with WinterNightmare for more informaton. The Dungeon Dice Monsters/''Destiny Board Traveler'' double pack had the multiple language options, so it probably used the English lores from the European version. I don't suppose you'd be able to get text dumps for the original American version and the Japanese version? -- Deltaneos (talk) 20:55, August 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Heads up/warning/advice/something. Hello! Thank you very much! I'm aware the site is down. Fortunately, we're still able to find images through Google. I'm aware I just need to change that index number (not bothering with the name) to go for another image, heheh. It's a very nice trick. I'll try to paste some to my pc and upload them when I have the chance for it. Spanish images without watermarks are not easy to find. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:04, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Duplicate images Hi AzureKesil. When you upload a card image, could you try to make sure the file can be found through pages besides Special pages, please? For instance, the file File:SpellbookLibraryoftheCrescent-REDU-SP-R-1E.png you uploaded some time ago, is floating around and can only be found through Special pages, since it's not linked in any other page (besides this one now). Actually, it can also be found through the file File:SpellbookLibraryoftheCrescent-REDU-SP-R-1E.jpg, because the detects it. Which brings me to another point; when you tag a file for deletion, please make sure nothing links to it, please make sure it's not being displayed at any page. Concluding, I would appreciate if you could replace the instances of the JPG file with the PNG one and only then tag the JPG one for deletion (especially since you are a mover and have access to the queue). Of course, this is a wiki and people do what they can, you don't have to do this; but I would really appreciate it. Thank you. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:44, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry too much about it. I just asked if you could try to put them into place, because in my moves and updates, I've found PNG images that have been lost there, with nothing linking to them, for some years. :With the queue, you can make this very simple. First of all, here is the page for the queue. The queue, in this case, helps you replacing all the instances of a file with another. In your particular case, you want to replace all Image-name.jpg with Image-name.png. To do this, you just need to go to a file (say, the JPG one) and click on the yellow drop-down menu. There, you'll see "Queue". Click on it and a board will open. You will then see a button saying "Add manually"; click on it and a smaller board will open. Paste the superseded file name to its respective field and the same for the new one (do not include "File:", just the name of it (e.g., SpellbookLibraryoftheCrescent-REDU-SP-R-1E.jpg)). Then click "Add to queue". You can load as many as you want. Using this option ("Add manually") won't rename any files; it will just change the names (the text) on the pages from the old one to the new one; which is, in this case, exactly what you want. After this, you can tag the old file for deletion and done. :The queue can be tricky, so feel free to ask anything whenever you want, AzureKesil. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 23:43, August 31, 2016 (UTC) HA06 Hi Azure, the source you provided the other day allowed me to find a handful of Spanish HA06 images which I've long wanted. Please keep an eye out for any other sources for HA06. :) --Golden Key (talk • ) 22:59, December 26, 2017 (UTC) In case You haven't seen it yet? Forum:Proposal to Fork to Yugipedia --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:48, January 2, 2018 (UTC) : So it is official now. I hadn't, so thanks for the link. --AzureKesil (talk • ) 05:50, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Exodia Hi Azure, that looks like purple to me. Just a heads up, I'm not going to be editing or uploading here anymore. The idea of the fork is that we only edit at Yugipedia. I won't tell you to do the same if you wish to stay here, but the new site will be much more successful if we just let this one fade into obscurity. Hope to see you there! --Golden Key (talk • ) 01:59, January 26, 2018 (UTC) New Leadership Hello there. I suggest you visit Forum:New Leadership to discuss what's next for the wikia. 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 03:37, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Content Moderator Sorry for never noticing, but I just saw that you helped the site with Spanish stuffs, and you had the Mover right to help with image naming, until it deprecated due to FANDOM's policy. If anything, I would like to nominate you for Content Moderator. This will return you the right to move pages and files. 0123456789 The 16:06, January 2, 2019 (UTC) : Ah, that's fine with me. Even if I'm not a regular, being able to move pages and files makes tasks easier. --AzureKesil (talk • ) 16:11, January 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Well I forgot to mention one thing, that I can only nominate. Whether the request will be fulflled depends on the Staff. For now, please put up your request on Yu-Gi-Oh!:Requests for content moderator. 0123456789 The 05:08, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :Out of curiosity... Can't I be just given said rights the way Mover ones were granted to me? I mean, if they're the same in all but name, there shouldn't be any problem in keeping a continuity. --AzureKesil (talk • ) 14:09, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :: Unfortunately AzureKesil, the "Content Moderator" right has more ability and requirement: They can also protect and delete pages and files (basically ADMIN in the front end without the ability to Block, and AdminDashboard), however, this user right requires Bureaucrat right to give. And given how FANDOM's policy is, you have to put up a request, even though it's too obvious you need it. (See IgorThunderMaster as example) :: And since the only Bureaucrat, Deltaneos, has forked too, we will have to wait for Staff. All recent personnel (Energy X and all the mods) gained their user right due to FANDOM Staff. 0123456789 The 14:41, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :Ugh, I see. I wonder why do they want us to go through hoops for nothing. Oh well. Seeing what happened after the branch, I could do with file deletion rights. Anyway... shouldn't a new bureaucrat be chosen now that the wiki has new staff? --AzureKesil (talk • ) 15:56, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :: If anything, please accept your nomination here. 0123456789 The 16:26, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Images OK, the user has been warned, thank you for the report. ☺ Energy X ☻ 14:28, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :You're welcome! --AzureKesil (talk • ) 14:34, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Fan made images Hi Azure, is fan made images not allowed? --SupremeZG (talk • ) 20:16, June 14, 2019 (UTC) : Hello. They're not. This wiki only caters to official media. Since you're a new user, I'd suggest getting acquainted with Category:Policy. If you read the front page, you'll see a link to Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Wiki, which allows you to post fan made contents. --AzureKesil (talk • ) 22:18, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Magician of Faith Could you re-upload MagicianofFaith-SR08-SP-C-1E.jpg as PNG? If you can, thank you! IgorThunderMaster (talk • ) 01:49, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :Surely. I was all sleepy when I uploaded it, so it's no wonder I didn't even manage to get that right! --AzureKesil (talk • ) 11:20, June 19, 2019 (UTC)